Chuck Vs the Aphrodisiac
by Afficted
Summary: Short story stemming from events in 3.14 Honeymooners Spoilers! . Chuck notices a pattern. Rated T for adult themes.


**Hi folks! This is just a little something that I got from Honeymooners. Hope you like.**

**Thanks to my wife and Anon for editing.**

**I do not own Chuck or Sarah. **

Based on geek knowledge gleaned from key episodes of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_, Chuck Bartowski had made a specific assumption about the sex lives of adventurers and people who had to fight for their lives: Fighting for your life alongside a romantic partner and surviving served as an aphrodisiac. You and your partner would win against the bad guys, go home, lick your wounds, and then go at it like bunnies.

It wasn't quite like that with Sarah.

Since they had finally gotten together in Paris, Chuck and Sarah had worked on making up for lost time. Very, very earnestly. Chuck quickly discovered that sex with Sarah was an incredible menu of flavors, moods, and acts, many of which he had never even realized existed. Sometimes, they made love. Sometimes, their foreplay couldn't exactly be called foreplay, because it was the main event in of itself. Sometimes, things just got very animalistic and raw. They had discovered all of these variations in between room service deliveries to their cabin on the train.

However, none of the numerous instances of indescribable passion had prepared Chuck for what happened that one night.

They had each found an excuse to separate. When they had come back – Chuck having swung back into the room through the window, Sarah with her alibi dish of ice cream – they quickly came clean with each other about what they had actually done.

In spite of their plan to quit the spy life, each had tried to investigate Juan Diego Arnaldo, his apparent history as a Basque separatist, causing Chuck and Sarah to mutually decide with looks of great excitement, that they'd take on one last mission before retiring.

Then, things got a little bit crazy.

Bed clothes were removed in record time, which was good because otherwise ripping would have happened and he didn't have spare pajamas. Chuck had attempted foreplay only to discover that at the moment, Sarah hadn't the slightest interest in foreplay. She got extremely vocal. Dirty too. The actual act was so intense that it was concluded quickly. The next four times that evening lengthened in increments, but each with the frenzied need. By the time he'd finally fallen unconscious, he didn't dream. He didn't have the energy to dream.

Miraculously, they both had been able to walk normal the next day. The welts on his back felt much better once ointment was applied. They had been able to sleep in, and by the time they had woken up to make their plan of attack and have coffee, Chuck felt more relaxed than he had ever been, especially before a mission.

The porter had notified them that guests in rooms on both side of theirs had requested transfers in the middle of the night, and that they needed to demonstrate a bit more decorum (i.e. Less Noise), or their tickets would be nullified and they would have to seek passage elsewhere. However, that was neither here nor there.

The actual mission – Well, the beginning of the mission before Casey arrived and Chuck and Sarah had learned how they had screwed up – was something Chuck had never experienced before on a mission. It was fun. True, he had enjoyed missions before, but not quite like this. Sarah had her hilarious perky Southern girl persona and they enjoyed playing off each other. The cute little growls at each other over Arnaldo were improvised, and were probably over-doing it, but they were having too much of a good time to care.

They just worked so well together in the field. He never would have imagined it would be this perfect.

After it had all been over, and they had decided to stay in the spy life and stay together, Chuck had never recalled ever feeling so happy, and he could have sworn that Sarah felt the same way. In spite of that, there was no attempt at an encore performance of the previous evening's insane record, for which he was thankful, because he didn't think he could survive.

The encore performance happened when they had been notified of the beginning of their next mission which would occur the following day. This time clothes _were_ torn, and the next morning they received a complaint from the landlord, Morgan had fled, and Casey yelled that he had to turn away the cops.

They did fine on the mission, and afterwards, they lay in bed, cuddling each other.

It happened like that for the next five missions. Sometimes, if they were given less than a day's notice, Chuck would find himself being pulled into one of the Castle's cells, or a nearby gas station restroom, or in one painful case, his Nerd Herder.

It wasn't that he minded. Not in the least. Nor did he have a preference for that specific variety of the act, or any other. With Sarah, any kind of loving was perfect. Still, he learned to prepare himself and bring along extra topical ointment when they were to have a new mission briefing.

He was just curious. So one day, he asked.

She got a bit red, but not too much. They had discussed and explored each other's sexual proclivities quite thoroughly. This had been the last one to be brought up.

"I mean, was it this way with Bryce?"

She raised her eyebrows. "You want to know how it was with Bryce? Isn't this one of those pieces of subject matter you never discuss when you're in a relationship? Your previous sex life?"

"Well," shrugged Chuck, "It's not like I want to know which of us is the better lover." He looked at her expectantly.

Without missing a beat, she said in a sing-song voice, "You're the best lover I've ever had. The absolute best. You are my sex deity. No male or female on the planet can possibly compare." She gave him a cute smirk.

He nodded, giving his best look of satisfaction. "Thank you. Been preparing that, have you? And thanks for including the bit about females. My dreams will be better for it."

"Anytime," Sarah said, drily.

"No, I'm just curious. Did the planning of missions with Bryce have the same effect on you? Really, Hon, I won't be freaked out if it did."

Sarah thought about it. "No, with him, it really was after the missions that we got it on."

"See, that's what I thought was how it usually happened in this kind of situation. But with us, it's turned around. I'm totally cool with it; just wondering if you knew why."

She gave it some more thought, then said, "The first time, it took me by surprise like it did you. I honestly hadn't realized that I'd wanted to stay in the spy life. For so long, it had been one or the other. You or the job. And I knew I wanted you. Being excited about the job again was a shock to the system. And I thought, for just this one night, I was going to have both. I was going to be able to be with you, and have the spy life. And I saw you excited about it too." She flushed. "Holy God, it turned me on."

Chuck smiled. He was getting a bit turned on just from the conversation. "OK, so, that was that first time. After that?"

"Well, it got even better. I saw how well we worked together, once I finally got to the point where I realized being a spy wasn't going to change who you were. And when I found out that you wanted what I wanted, and that we were going to be able to have it all… Well, it can't be like that every time, and it's not like I need it to be. I love all the ways that we make love."

"Feel the exact same way," said Chuck.

"But, now whenever, we're told of a next mission, I go back to that night on the train, and that incredible feeling of excitement. And then, I want to relive it. With you."

Chuck nodded. "As aphrodisiacs go, that's pretty dang cool."

Sarah smiled. "I thought you'd like it. Now, c'mere."

He did.


End file.
